Do You Remember?
by H2P2
Summary: A year after the fall of the firelord and the Aang is still overwhelmed with his duty. Katara feels lonely. On the anniversary of their first kiss, Aang sings his way back into her heart. Kataang Karaoke. PLEASE R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or this song, which is the property of Aaron Carte

A.N. I know. I know. Another Karaoke Song fic by H2P2. Enjoy!!

* * *

It had been over a year since the comet and the fall of the fire lord. Avatar Aang had brought peace to the world. Everything was going wonderfully.

However, Katara, who loved Aang with all her heart, was often depressed. Aang and Katara admitted their feelings for each other, but after the war, Aang was often too busy to talk, and Katara was scared that Aang didn't love her anymore.

Of course, Katara pretended that it did not bother her, but everyday, the feeling of loss grew in her heart. Sokka and Toph both felt sorry for Katara, but they knew that Aang was trying the best he could to keep the world at peace.

The anniversary of Aang and Katara's first kiss in the Cave of Two Lovers drew near, and Aang seemed to not even remember. Katara was hurt as each day passed, and he seemed to forget.

The morning of the anniversary dawned, and Katara, who had convinced everybody to stay in the South Pole until peace returned to the world, woke slowly. As she opened her eyes, she saw a scroll next to her pillow. She sighed, "Probably another note from Aang saying he needed to see the Earth King or something."

She opened the letter. It read:

_Katara,_

_I will be back tonight. Meet me at the old fire nation ship. Don't worry. We won't go inside._

_Aang_

Katara could not help but laugh at the last bit. It was just like Aang to remind her of that incident.

Since Katara was the South Pole's greatest water bender, she taught all the kids in the tribe that could water bend. Today was no exception. Katara was just showing the students the way to freeze water when she realized that the sun was setting. She had to meet Aang soon.

Immediately, Katara dismissed the class and ran to her hut. She quickly changed clothes into something more romantic looking, threw on some jewelry that Aang had made for her, and ran out the door.

Katara reached the ship after sliding down the hill on a penguin. She looked around and saw Aang sitting next to a warm fire. He noticed her arrival and motioned for her to join him.

As Katara sat down, Aang began to speak, "Katara, I have bad news. Apparently the Dai Lee are terrorizing Ba Sing Se. I need to help the Earth King defeat them. I might be gone for a while."

Katara looked into the crackling flames and tried to hold back tears. She failed miserably.

Aang looked at her, "What's wrong?"

Katara snapped, "WHAT'S WRONG? YOU ARE LEAVING AGAIN. EVER SINCE YOU DEFEATED THE FIRE LORD, WE HAVE BARELY SPENT ANY TIME TOGETHER. YOU'RE ALWAYS TOO BUSY. YOU EVEN FORGOT TODAY IS THE ANNIVERSAY OF OUR FIRST KISS!"

Aang looked at her for a few second before starting to sing:

_Remember we'd be up all night_

_Talking 'til the morning light, yeah_

_Like the way it used to be_

_Those simple days_

_Just you and me, mmmm_

_I think baby I know_

_What's on your mind_

_Cuz you look like you've_

_Got something to say_

_I may not say those words anymore_

_But maybe it just ain't my way_

_You ask me do I love you but_

_Do you remember_

_Why I walked on water for you_

_Do you remember_

_My first steps on the moon_

_Have you ever wondered why_

_I gave three wishes to you_

_You asked the question_

_But the answer lies_

_In you, in you_

_The answer lies in you_

_Remember we used to laugh and say_

_No one understood our way_

_And there were times_

_When you would cry_

_And came knocking_

_On my door_

_And I was there_

_To shelter your pain_

_I think baby you should_

_Get that off your mind_

_Make it seem like_

_A brighter day_

_I may not say those words anymore_

_But maybe I can make it my way_

_You ask me do I love you but_

_Do you remember_

_Why I walked on water for you_

_Do you remember_

_My first steps on the moon_

_Have you ever wondered why_

_I gave three wishes to you_

_You asked the question_

_But the answer lies_

_In you, in you_

_The answer lies in you_

_The answer girl_

_Lies within your heart_

_Take a look inside_

_You ask me do I love you but_

_Do you remember_

_Why I walked on water for you_

_Do you remember_

_My first steps on the moon_

_Have you ever wondered why_

_I gave three wishes to you_

_You asked the question_

_But the answer lies_

_In you, in you_

_The answer lies in you_

As he stopped singing, Aang looked a Katara. She was staring back. Aang finally spoke again, "Katara, I love you more than anything on this earth. No matter how far away I go or how long I am gone, I will love you with all my heart. Nothing will ever change that.

Katara smiled at all the memories they had shared since that day at the iceberg. She did remember everything Aang did for her. He helped her when hurt. He risked his life for her. He was everything to her.

Aang stirred suddenly. He pulled out a small box and handed it to Katara. She slowly opened it and saw a beautiful promise ring inside. It said along the edge, "I love you."

She looked back up at Aang. He grinned at her shocked look. "Who said I forgot our anniversary?"

Katara smirked at his joke. Life wouldn't be so bad after all…

* * *

I hope you guys liked it. I just scribbled it out and fixed it up. Not the best, but I wanted to do another karaoke fic. PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
